Hilfe in der Not
by VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Alternative zu S1E8 The Flash – Oliver Queen, auch bekannt als Arrow, kommt nach Central City und trifft sich mit Barry. Iris ist schockiert, dass die beiden sich kennen und verletzt Barry einmal mehr mit Schwärmereien über ihren Eddie. Natürlich kann Selbstjustizler Oliver das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! Olivarry Twoshot German Version of: I was just helping you
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Hilfe in der Not

Zusammenfassung: Alternative zu S1E8 The Flash – Oliver Queen, auch bekannt als Arrow, kommt nach Central City und trifft sich mit Barry. Iris ist schockiert, dass die beiden sich kennen und verletzt Barry einmal mehr mit Schwärmereien über ihren Eddie. Natürlich kann Selbstjustizler Oliver das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! +++ Olivarry – Oliver/Barry +++ Twoshot

Rating: P12

Lemon/Lime: nein

Pairing: Olivarry/Flarrow/OliverxBarry

Warnings: boyslove, Charaktere können etwas OOC sein, Alternativer Ablauf

Genre: Romanze, Freundschaft

Disclaimer: Die Figuren des Arrowverse gehören DC Comics. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit und leihe sie mir auch nur aus, um ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Die ursprüngliche Folge von Warner Bros. Verlief anders, doch ich wollte es nutzen, ein wenig Olivarry Fluff zu bauen. Die weitergehende Handlung, die zum Pairing führt, ist mein Werk.

~*~*~ Hilfe in der Not ~*~*~

Munter betrat Barry Allen das Jitters. Laut Felicity wollte Oliver ihn sehen. Nach einem kurzen Rundumblick erkannte er beide auch schon und lief auf sie zu.

„Hey."

Die Blicke der beiden richteten sich auf ihn. Oliver faltete die Hände und sein Gesicht nahm einen geschäftigen Ausdruck an.

„Der Name des Bankräubers, dem du auf den Fersen bist, lautet Roy Jean Bivollo."

Überrascht wollt der Braunhaarige etwas sagen.

„Ähm. Danke. Wie hast du das rausgefunden?" Der Blick des Blonden sagte Alles. Es war Ollies typischer ‚Willst du das wirklich wissen'- Blick. Barry bekam Angst und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. „Der Kerl lebt noch, oder?" Oliver schaute ihn wieder an, diesmal vorwurfsvoll. „War ja nur… Ne Frage…", meinte der Flash abwehrend. „Willst du mir jetzt doch helfen?"

„Nein, will ich nicht", fuhr sein Gegenüber knapp dazwischen. „Ich sag dir nur den Namen."

Er nickte Barry zu und dieser erwiderte das Nicken. Die beiden verstanden sich ohne viele Worte. Felicity verfolgte das Gespräch begeistert.

„Okay", sagte der Braunhaarige und wurde sofort von Iris zur Seite geschoben.

„Hi!"

„Hey!", antwortete Barry sofort angespannt.

„Oh", meinte Felicity zu ihrem Getränk, als Iris die Tasse vor ihr abstellte. Begeistert musterte sie ihren Kaffee.

„Einen fettfreien Latte, extra Zucker für Felicity und…" Breit grinsend stellte sie die andere Tasse vor den Milliardär. Sie versuchte augenscheinlich zu flirten. „Einen Kaffee, schwarz, für Oliver." Sie lehnte sich leicht über den Tisch. „Der ist… Ganz frisch gekocht… Also…"

„Dankeschön", erwiderte der Bogenschütze höflich und erwiderte das Lächeln vorsichtig. Ihm war Barrys verletzter Blick nicht entgangen.

„Ja… Ähm, Barry…", sprach Iris nun an ihren besten Freund gewandt, „kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

„Klar", entgegnete er und schaute sie fragend an.

„Bis dann", sagte sie, an Oliver gewandt, was er ebenso erwiderte.

Iris und Barry entfernten sich einige Schritte, bis sie ihn breit grinsend auf den Oberarm boxte.

„Au! Was soll das?", fragte er irritiert.

Die Schwarzhaarige schlug erneut leicht auf den Arm.

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du Oliver Queen kennst!", rief sie enthusiastisch und wandte sich zu ihm um.

Gelangweilt und leicht verletzt antwortete er.

„Ich kenne Oliver Queen."

„In echt sieht er ja noch viel besser aus und seine Oberarme sind doppelt so breit wie deine!", schwärmte sie.

„Nein, sie sind sicher nicht _doppelt_ so breit", verteidigte Barry sich.

„Er ist auf meiner Dreier-Liste", meinte die Dunkelhäutige eifrig.

„Wie, Dreier-Liste?"

„Die Liste der drei Männer, mit denen ich Eddie betrügen würde", antwortete sie ihm ohne rot zu werden, während sie ihn schon wieder anstarrte. „Eigentlich trifft man solche Männer nicht und jetzt ist er hier und ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, ihn anzustarren, oh mein Gott…", hauchte sie und atmete tief durch. „Woher kennst du ihn?"

Während ihres Gespräches beobachtete Oliver die beiden genau und merkte, dass sein Freund immer verletzter reagierte. Also erhob er sich, meinte zu Felicity, dass er gleich wieder da sei und lief auf Barry zu.

„Hey, ähm, kommst du dann wieder zu uns?", fragte er ihn.

„Klar. Iris, ist das okay?"

„Natürlich…", murmelte sie, noch immer wie gebannt. „Aber vorher will ich wissen, wie ihr beide euch kennen gelernt habt", rief sie entschieden.

In diesem Moment beschloss der Blonde, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und Barry beizustehen, damit ihn sein gequälter Blick nicht noch vor ihr verriet.

„Oh, naja, das kann ich dir erzählen. Ich war vor circa einem Jahr in Starling City und habe der Polizei bei einem Fall geholfen. Seine Firma ist ausgeraubt worden und ich half, den Täter zu finden."

„Also kennt ihr euch schon ein Jahr lang?! Oh mein Gott, das muss ich Eddie erzählen!", sagte Iris vergnügt.

Wieder ein Aufflackern des Schmerzes in den sanften braunen Augen des schnellsten Mannes der Welt.

„Wer ist Eddie?", fragte Oliver neugierig.

„Mein Freund", meinte Iris, plötzlich verlegen. Er ist wundervoll und hübsch… Ich meine, du natürlich auch!", sprudelte sie nervös hervor und errötete.

„Und Barry natürlich auch?", warf der Blonde ein.

Sowohl Iris als auch Barry blickten ihn geschockt an. Der Braunhaarige schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Iris blickte zu ihrem besten Freund, der nun ebenfalls errötete.

„Ähm, ich denke, ja?", druckste Iris nun unsicher herum. „Ich meine, Barry ist hübsch, denke ich, aber Eddie ist mein Freund und da sollte ich ihn ja wunderschön finden. Barry hier ist mein bester Freund, das war er immer. Ich betrachte ihn nicht in dieser Weise."

Ein trauriges, gespieltes Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte, ging von ihm aus. „Ja… Iris und ich… Das würde niemals funktionieren…"

Dieser Schmerz. Der Blauäugige hatte den plötzlichen Drang, den Jüngeren zu umarmen.

„Ich weiß, Bar. War auch nur ein Witz. Nur weil _ich_ denke, dass du unheimlich niedlich, fantastisch, lieb und wunderschön bist, muss das nicht jeder…"

„O-Ollie!", unterbrach er ihn mit nun hochrotem Kopf.

Iris unterdessen war die Kinnlade heruntergefallen. „Ihr… Was?"

Oliver legte einen Arm um die Schultern des peinlich berührten jungen Mannes. „Er ist mein Freund. Also, mein _fester_ Freund."

„Ollie, nicht doch…", kam ein schwacher Versuch Barrys, das Ganze weniger peinlich für ihn zu machen.

„Oh… Ich wusste nicht…" Iris war jetzt sichtlich zurückhaltender.

„Es ist nicht…", setzte der Braunäugige wieder an, doch der Bogenschütze unterbrach ihn.

„Oh doch, es ist wichtig. Du kannst ruhig dazu stehen, für deine beste Freundin ist es auch okay, nicht?", sagte er, an Iris gewandt.

„Barry, das ist… Toll! Denke ich. Wirklich! Ich freue mich für dich! Ähm… Ich glaube, ich sollte wieder an die Arbeit gehen. Ich sehe dich später. Tschau, Oliver." Sie umarmte Barry etwas zögerlich. „Tschau, Barry."

Eilig lief sie wieder hinter den Tresen und arbeitete weiter. Schockiert wandte sich Barry nun zu dem Älteren.

„Was _zur Hölle_ hast du gerade getan?! Jetzt habe ich _niemals_ eine Chance bei Iris."

„Ich habe geholfen."

„… Was?"

Jetzt verstand er die Welt nicht mehr.

„Du hast sie angeschaut, als würdest du ihr am liebsten um den Hals fallen. Sie hätte es bemerkt. Und mir schien, als wäre das nicht dein Erstreben."

„… War ich wirklich _so_ offensichtlich?"

Lachend legte er dem Jüngeren eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Oh ja, das warst du."

Er ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

„Okay. Schön. Aber, warum auf diesem Weg? Ich meine, du hast dich gerade quasi geoutet – du bist nicht mal schwul."

Oliver sah Barry tief in die Augen, blau-grün traf auf braun.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen. Du _bist_ wunderschön."

„Was?" Der Kleinere schluckte merklich schwer. „Du… Ähm…" Man sah ihm seine Verwirrung an. „Aber…"

„Kein Aber." Nun war es an Oliver, tief durchzuatmen. Jetzt oder nie. „Ich bin außerdem nicht schwul. Aber auch nicht hetero. Ich…"

Nein. Das konnte er nicht. Stattdessen klopfte er dem Kleineren auf die Schulter und ging zurück zu Felicity. Barry stand, verwirrter denn je, im Jitters herum, bevor auch er sich wieder zu den beiden gesellte. Oliver verhielt sich, als wäre nichts geschehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdenklich lag Barry im Bett und starrte Löcher in die Decke. Oliver, Felicity und John waren zurückgefahren, um Starling City nicht allzu lang ‚schutzlos' zu lassen. Die Worte des Bogenschützen ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Was hatte er sagen wollen? Natürlich hatte der Braunhaarige seine Vermutungen, aber konnte es wirklich sein, dass er… Weder schwul noch hetero. Also _war_ er bisexuell. Es _war_ möglich, dass er ihm das sagen wollte. Aber war es auch _realistisch?_ Oder war das Wunschdenken? Warum überhaupt Wunschdenken? _Wollte_ er das denn? Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Seit er wusste, was Liebe war, wollte er Iris. Und doch schien ihm der Gedanke nicht sonderlich abstoßend, mit Ollie… Es klopfte an der Tür und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Mit hochrotem Kopf warf er sich ein Kissen auf den Schoß und rief mit krächzender Stimme zur Tür.

„Ja?"

„Barry, kommst du bitte zum Essen? Ich möchte mit dir sprechen", tönte die Stimme seines Ziehvaters Joe durch die Tür.

„Okay."

Die Schritte entfernten sich und Barry atmete tief durch. Es war zu erwarten, dass Joe mit ihm reden wollen würde. Iris würde die Beziehung nicht für sich behalten – auch, wenn sie nicht real war. Er kannte die Haltung des Detectives zu dem Playboy Oliver Queen und er wusste, dass auch Iris diese kannte. Besorgt wie sie war, stand nur die Frage im Raum, wie lange sie es für sich behalten könnte. Was, wie es den Anschein hatte, nicht sonderlich lang war. Wenigstens hatte der Gedanke an einen Vortrag über sein Sexleben den Effekt, jegliche Folgen der Gedanken an besagten Selbstjustizler und ihn rückgängig zu machen. Langsam trat er die Treppe hinunter und ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen. Das Essen verlief relativ still, bis Joe sein Besteck weglegte. Er räusperte sich und schien seine eigene Nervosität abwerfen zu wollen.

„Also, Barry. Iris hat mir berichtet, dass sie deinen… _Freund_ kennen lernen durfte. Warum hast du uns nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen? Dachtest du, wir würden dich nicht akzeptieren, nur, weil du dich eher für Männer interessierst?"

„Was?" Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Du bist nicht wütend?"

„Weshalb sollte ich wütend auf dich sein? Bar, du kannst doch nichts dafür. Ich dachte nur, du vertraust mir genug, um darüber zu sprechen, was in dir vorgeht. Du bist doch sonst so offen."

„Ich… Ich dachte nicht, dass es nötig wäre." Mit enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck lehnte sich Joe West in seinem Stuhl zurück. Sofort hatte Barry ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Tut mir leid… Aber ich bin selbst noch so unsicher…", gab er zu.

„Und dann fängst du was mit Playboy Nummer eins, _Oliver Queen_ , an?", warf Iris mit schriller Stimme ein.

Der Braunhaarige sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Die beiden waren wirklich enttäuscht von ihm.

„Iris, ich bin mir sicher, er hat seine Gründe. Oder, Barry?", versuchte Joe seine Tochter zu beruhigen.

Nun musste er seinen Blick senken. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, den enttäuschten Blick seines Ziehvaters zu sehen.

„Ich… Also, ich weiß nichts, was zeigen könnte, dass er kein Playboy ist. Aber ich kenne ihn, ich vertraue ihm. Oliver war bisher immer für mich da, hat mich unterstützt und bei einigen Problemen geholfen. Mit Dingen, über die ich sonst mit niemandem sprechen kann. Er ist zwar eher ein Einzelgänger, aber wenn man an ihn rankommt, dann dankt er es mit Vertrauen." Wenn er so drüber nachdachte… Ja, er war froh, Oliver kennen gelernt zu haben. Sie hatten einige Zeit zusammen verbracht; insbesondere, seit er als Flash innerhalb kürzester Zeit nach Starling flitzen konnte. Spontane Kinobesuche, Partys, Feiern im Team Arrow… Er war gern in Olivers Nähe. Und eine Beziehung wäre auch nicht so schlecht. Der Blonde war nicht Iris, aber in letzter Zeit stand er ihm näher als ihr. „Ich… mag ihn wirklich", schloss Barry seine Erzählung, während der er seine Gedanken hatte kreisen lassen. Wenn sein älterer Freund ihn tatsächlich in dieser Art mochte, würde er nur zu gern eine Chance auf Glück wagen.

Detective West und auch Iris saßen stumm vor ihm, während sie seinen Ausführungen lauschten.

„Nun, Junge… Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust. Vielleicht willst du mir deinen Freund ja mal vorstellen. Dann kann ich ihn so kennen lernen, wie er ist – nicht, wie die Presse ihn darstellt."

Was? Oliver vorstellen? Als _Freund_?

„Ich frage ihn…", murmelte der schnellste Mann der Welt. „Darf ich schlafen gehen?"

Überrascht blinzelte Joe.

„Natürlich. Gute Nacht, Bar."

„Nacht."

Seine Gedanken liefen wieder auf Hochtouren. Er musste _dringend_ mit dem Bogenschützen reden. So schnell wie möglich. Im Zimmer griff er zum Handy und tippte auf den Namen des Blonden.

„ _Hi, Bar. Was gibt's?"_

„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Hast du Zeit?"

„ _Klar. Kommst du her oder willst du telefonieren?"_

„Ich würde vorbeikommen, wenn das okay ist?"

Die Nervosität war ihm anzuhören. Sein Gesprächspartner sah das bestimmt auch so.

„ _Wann bist du da? Und was willst du essen?"_

„Warum essen?"

„ _Na, du hast doch immer Hunger. Peperonipizzen? Wie üblich 3?"_

„Gerne. In circa 40 Minuten denke ich."

Barry musste lächeln. Der Ältere kannte ihn wirklich gut.

„ _Bis gleich."_

Wie der Blitz zog er sich an und rannte, fliegende Papiere hinterlassend, ab nach Starling City.

So dauerte es auch nicht lang, bis er vor der Tür des alten Schuppens stand, in dem Arrow sein Versteck hatte. Gerade wollte er Ollie anrufen, als dieser auch schon mitsamt Pfeil und Bogen, in voller Montur vom Dach schwang. Aus einem Rucksack, den er sonst nie trug, zog er die Pizzaschachteln.

„Hey. Worüber willst du sprechen?", fragte er auch sogleich.

„Ähm… Naja. Über das, was du gesagt hast. Im Jitters."

Die Hand des Milliardärs zitterte leicht, was seine Schlüssel zum klappern brachte, als er aufschloss.

„Setzen wir uns."

Der Blonde lief im Laufschritt durch die Halle und die Treppen hinab, erhellte die Arrow-Höhle (auch wenn wir das nicht so nennen!) und schob das Essen auf den Tisch. Dann blickte er erwartungsvoll zu dem Kleineren. Dieser setzte sich zögerlich auf einen der Stühle und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Also…", setzte er an, „ich wollte wissen, was du mir sagen wolltest. Ob ich… die richtige Vermutung habe."

Der Ältere nickte nachdenklich. Das hatte er sich gedacht. Immerhin war Barry Forensiker, er war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

„Was denkst du denn?", wollte er wissen und setzte sich dem Braunhaarigen gegenüber.

Jede Veränderung der Mimik, jedes Muskelzucken wollte er mitbekommen.

„Dass du mir sagen wolltest, dass du Gefühle für mich hast", sagte sein Gegenüber ruhig.

Scheinbar hätte er kein Problem damit.

„Und angenommen, dass ich das hätte sagen wollen… Wie würdest du darüber denken?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber eigentlich weiß ich nichts mehr. Du… Hast mich extrem verunsichert", gestand der Braunäugige leise.

„Womit?", wollte der Größere verwundert wissen.

„Mit… Mit meinen Gefühlen. Ich dachte daran, wie es für mich wäre, wenn wir miteinander… Also, wenn wir tatsächlich eine Beziehung eingehen würden, weil ich dir die Chance geben möchte… Es hat mir zugesagt. Aber ich bin ehrlich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob da nur die unerwiderte Liebe und die Sehnsucht nach etwas Zuneigung aus mir spricht. Ich mag dich. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie tief das _Mögen_ genau geht."

Die ganze Zeit hatte er zu Boden geschaut, sodass er beim Heben des Kopfes überrascht war, dass Oliver zu ihm getreten war.

„Tröstet es dich zu hören, dass ich mir auch solche Gedanken machte? Ob das, was ich fühle, tatsächlich in diese Richtung geht? Ich weiß nur, dass ich es gern versuchen würde. Und nachdem ich uns ja eigentlich schon geoutet habe, sollte das auch kein Problem mehr darstellen", meinte er und lachte nervös auf. „Wirst du mir diese Chance geben? Uns die Chance geben, vielleicht glücklich zu werden?"

Nun war es an Barry aufzulachen.

„Wer bist du und was hast du Oliver Queen angetan? Ollie spricht vom Glück. Ich dachte, du verbietest dir sowas?"

Das Eis war gebrochen, die Spannung zerfallen. Beide lachten laut los.

„Stimmt schon", meinte der Blonde, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Aber das ist keine Antwort", sagte er scherzhaft und zwinkerte Barry zu.

„Darf… Darf ich etwas versuchen?"

„Hm? Was denn?"

Langsam erhob sich der Flash und ging mit zitternden Knien auf sein Gegenüber zu. Vorsichtig und ganz sanft legte er eine Hand auf die stoppelige Wange des Größeren und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Sofort war das Knistern im Raum zurück und der Bogenschütze hielt bei der leichten Berührung die Luft an. Wieder trafen braune auf blau-grüne Augen und ließen den Jüngeren alle Zweifel für einen Moment vergessen. Stück für Stück näherte er sich dem anderen Gesicht, bis ihre nur noch einen Spalt breit voneinander entfernt waren. Oliver ließ ihn gewähren, wusste er doch, wie viel Überwindung so etwas kosten konnte. Es war zwar nicht Barrys erster Kuss, aber doch einer der ersten. Mit einem letzten Ruck lehnte sich der Kleinere vor.

Es war atemberaubend. Die fremden Lippen fühlten sich unbeschreiblich gut an, als sie sich sanft gegen die seinen bewegten, der Drei-Tage-Bart reizte die aufgeheizte Haut und sandte wohlige Schauer durch ihrer beider Körper. Mit einem leichten Griff zog der Erfahrenere ihn in Nacken näher zu sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Überrascht keuchte der schnellste Mann der Welt auf und hatte prompt Ollies Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen. Mutiger geworden, erwiderte er den Kuss nun ebenfalls durch Anstupsen der Zunge und legte seine Hände an die Oberarme des Bogenschützen. Atemlos zog er dieser den Kopf wenige Zentimeter zurück und lehnte seine Stirn an die des Kleineren.

„Wow…", hauchte er.

Der Braunhaarige lachte nervös auf und grinste breit, in seinen Augen lagen all die Gefühle, die er jetzt endlich einordnen konnte.

„Ja."

Es war ein einfaches Wort, doch es ließ das Herz von beiden im Gleichtakt freudig aufschlagen. Oliver, nun ebenfalls mit einem verliebt-dümmlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen atmete zitternd aus und der Stein, der ihm vom Herzen fiel, war fast hörbar.

„Wenn du nein gesagt hättest, nachdem du mich hier minutenlang niedergeküsst hast, wäre das aber wirklich frech gewesen, Mr Allen."

„Habe ich ja nicht. Übrigens will Joe dich kennen lernen."

~*~*~ Drei Wochen später ~*~*~

Arrow und Flash lagen, beide ohne Kopfbedeckung und Masken, im King Size Bett des Milliardärs, Barry auf der Brust seines Freundes. Noch immer schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals, wenn er daran dachte. Oliver Queen, sein fester Freund. Genießerisch hatte er die Augen geschlossen, als der Ältere sanft mit den Fingern durch die braunen Haare fuhr.

„Ich liebe dich, Ollie", sagte er leise.

Überrascht stoppten die Bewegungen und der Blonde schaute ihn an.

„Was?"

„Deswegen musst du nicht aufhören…", grummelte der Kleinere.

Belustigt glucksend setzte Oliver die Bewegungen im Haar seines Partners fort.

„Du hast es das erste Mal gesagt. Ich war nur überrascht."

„Du sagst es doch auch ständig."

„Schon. Aber mir kamen die Worte schon öfter über die Lippen als dir. Mit der Zeit wird es leichter, wenn auch nicht weniger bedeutungsvoll."

„Nun, es stimmt", entgegnete er, kaum hörbar.

Der Bogenschütze küsste ihm auf die Haare, flüsternd.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Bar."

Hier ist er, mein fluffiger Twoshot. Wie findet ihr ihn?


End file.
